


Unsteady

by YinHai17



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Falling In Love, Griffon is a worried mother, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Art, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nero is best boy, Realization, V is his own character, V is soft for Nero, We stan William Blake's poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinHai17/pseuds/YinHai17
Summary: It was frightening. The thought of loving someone.V was unable to, or at least that’s what he thought before…all this.To be precise, love was quite inconvenient, when you were falling apart.---Or where V has a sudden realization, butt naked in the shower.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic for this fandom, for this ship and on this platform! I barely know what I'm doing. Also, I can English decently, but this might still have some typos or inaccurate use of grammar, and I apologize for it. 
> 
> This fic was born because of @MateriaPam on Twitter, they made some really awesome doodles of this pairing, which I love very much and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Thank you so much for those who encouraged me to write this! And to Dani for being my beta (even thou she barely knows what DMC is).
> 
> Hope you enjoy uwu.

_Never seek to tell thy love,  
Love that never told can be;  
For the gentle wind doth move  
Silently, invisibly._

  * °¯`••••´¯°•



.

.

.

It was frightening. The thought of loving someone.

V was unable to, or at least that’s what he thought before…all _this._

To be precise, love was quite inconvenient, when you were _falling apart_.

  * °¯`••••´¯°•



.

.

.

“You drop him, and I’ll tear you apart dumbass!”

“Oh, yeah? How does that help the situation, Chicken?”

They were fighting a bunch of Empusas a few minutes ago. It was, of course, proven by their current predicament, that that didn’t turn quite smoothly as they thought. Mainly because they were successfully ambushed by a horde briefly after. On itself, it wouldn’t have been THAT bad, but they had been going at it for hours, days even. The Qliphoth was putting up a fight, as it should.

No one is happy to watch themselves disappear.

_He knew that feeling all too well._

“Hey V, you alright down there?” Nero’s voice was visibly exhausted but upbeat as always. He really admired and resented how much energy the young Sparda had in comparison to himself.

“I could be better,” Griffon scoffed at his words.

“Well Princess, we can’t stop now, these fools are catching up fast!” a screech followed by thunder cut the air. The familiar was doing what he could to keep the creatures far from them as possible, “Get a move on Spider-devil!”

“Can you shut it?!”

V laughed at the comment, it was quite accurate, they “swinging” and all. Nero rolled his eyes and secured his grip on the black-clad man, the movement made V nervous for a second, gaping in terror; he clasped the other one’s arm with his trembling hands; heart up his throat.

“KID I SWEAR!” with another bang, Griffon yelled at the devil hunter. Nero just giggled and V wondered why the sound made his heart beat faster than the prospect of falling to earth, with a bunch of demons running down his tail.

  * °¯`••••´¯°•



.

.

.

They managed to arrive at a small abandoned inn, where they took shelter for the time being. He is ashamed to admit that part of why there were here was due to his current condition. He had used a lot of energy in his last battle, aside from getting quite distracted watching certain devil hunter’s fighting techniques. Sometimes it was just mesmerizing to capture that intensity and agility that Nero had every time he was out in a fight. He would turn uncharacteristically serious for a second and finish with a playfulness that was contagious, annoying, yet alluring…

He was just, _breathtaking._

_…_

Okay so, he _MIGHT_ have a problem.

 _“You figured that_ _out_ _now? HA! Told you he will freak out, kitty!”_ there was not a day that Griffon passed by without smiling at his expenses.

“I might take Nico up on that offer and make you a nice broth,” V told to himself in the privacy of the little room. The bird bristled internally in his skin. His tattoos shifting for a moment, not amused.

The lank figure was under the cold raining water of the shower, regaining his energy and clearing up his mind. Which was undoubtedly required, due to the recent events plaguing up his head and playing with his heart.

His attention for the young devil hunter was…preposterous; weird, unknown.

_Fulfilling._

And that on itself, was a bittersweet feeling that had disturbed his senses, leaving him restless and as pained as his aching and broken body did. He was inexplicably scared of what this meant. What was this feeling?

_What was he so afraid of?_

He had nothing to lose, had he? On the contrary, this mission, this quest, was supposed to return to him what he wanted…

_But what was it that he wanted?_

Had it changed?

_It sure felt like it._

He wanted to live, yes.

But like _his own_.

_Was that even allowed?_

He felt a chill down his spine, a pain between his eyebrows, his legs trembled, and he felt down to the floor before he could even process what was going on. Falling on his backside, defeated.

The sprinkle kept up running, his hands found his hair; he heard a sound, like a cry, a muffled whisper of despair. It took him a minute to understand, that those awful sounds where coming from _him._

He could feel the voice of Griffon, the purrs from Shadow; he could even hear Nightmare’s grunts all hole up in his mind. They were worried, they were _mourning._

Mourning what they knew would happen.

_What couldn’t be._

His chest constricted even further when the sound of the door opening reached his ears. The white-haired young man slamming it against the nearest wall, his blue eyes found him immediately, and he rushed to his side, ignoring his bare flesh; comfortingly touching his skin. Trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

_He as well, wished he could know._

“Hey, V what’s happening?” Nero asked, barely containing his distress. V covered up his face, he felt terribly exposed, weak.

_How he hated that feeling._

“Talk to me!” Nero demanded next.

_But what was he gonna tell him?_

That he felt lost?

That he felt afraid?

 _“Am I scared? Of what?”_ he inquired to himself once more.

This uncertainty. This…this feeling.

Nero kept trying to course him into speaking, to say something. His touch persistent, without care, seeking to reassure him. He was always like this, always reaching out, helping others, caring for them.

This touch… _his_ touch.

It was overwhelming, heating his bothered skin. Setting it aflame.

_“My body is burning where he touches”._

No, that was not it.

_“This agitation…is not from the body”._

…

_“It’s from the heart. The beating, human heart in me”._

**_V was in love with Nero._ **

The realization hit him wholeheartedly, bending his will and his body towards the embodiment of his affection. Nero was startled for a moment but took him in non the less; his arms closed around him. He felt like a child in those arms, vulnerable, innocent, _hopeful_.

Tears streamed down his face, as he accepted his fate.

He understood now, why his heart had beaten as it did prior that day amidst their swinging.

He was not afraid of falling from Nero’s arms.

_He had already fallen._

He was not afraid of love.

_But of losing it._

  * °¯`••••´¯°•



.

.

.

_As thy softest limbs I feel_

_Smiles as of the morning steal_

_O'er thy cheek, and o'er thy breast_

_Where thy little heart doth rest._

**Author's Note:**

> The poems that I used were taken from William Blake's works: Love's Secret and Cradle Song.


End file.
